


Not Quite Murder or the Orient Express

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Season 3, Trains, chilling words, replacement bus service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: After the Norman chapel Will faces a journey across half of Europe. By train. With fifteen changes en route. And a replacement bus service. For fucks sake.Part of the twelvetide christmas drabbles challenge for 2017, raising money for Puerto Rico.Prompt 3: Travel, unexpected journey.





	Not Quite Murder or the Orient Express

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evertonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evertonem/gifts), [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/gifts), [JoJa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJa/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [swingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingtime/gifts), [randomplotbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomplotbunny/gifts).



Will looked at the timetable on his cell phone. Fifteen changes between Palermo and Vilnius, including a dodgy looking replacement bus service, and then an uncertain journey between Vilnius and Castle Lecter? At least Vilnius was the capital so he could probably find a taxi to take him at least most of the rest of the way. Couldn’t he?

He packed his bag and then looked around the tiny cabin. The Nola had got him this far but now he’d have to take his chances on public transport. Somehow the romance of the sea had carried him here, and really a journey half way across Europe could sound like some epic tale of derring do from antiquity.

But fifteen changes? Over three days? (And a replacement bus?) Fuck. He really hoped Hannibal appreciated the effort.


End file.
